


Starbird Squadron

by supergeek2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergeek2/pseuds/supergeek2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A brilliant person who popped up.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+brilliant+person+who+popped+up.).



A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...


	2. Chapter 2

A Venator class star destroyer looms in the depths of space, a sea of stars wrapping the ship in the darkness.  
In the ship, a celebration is in session. Dancing and music, food and drinks. Loud music is blasting though speakers.  
The second death star has been destroyed.


End file.
